Challenge Story 1
by I-am-Bex
Summary: this is a story in which Connie gets married, but not to Mitch
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a challenge story. Meaning, a friend of mine (Saphira121) and I have challenged each other to write two stories. The guide lines? In one story, Jason and Connie end up together, in the other, Mitch and Connie end up together. Also, Whit, Tom, the other guy, meaning both Jason and Mitch are in both stories, and an OC are required to make appearances, and they need real speaking lines, real dialogue. Length requirements? One to two shot. Time requirements? the first story, for me is Jason and Connie and for her is Mitch and Connie, must be uploaded by Wednesday the 18th, if its a two shot, both must be uploaded by then, and our second story for the challenge, just switch the pairing, is due Wednesday the 25th. **

**I invite anyone who wishes to take up this challenge, believe me, it's surprisingly fun! **

**This story is a mix of timeline. Pretend that this is after the most recent album, while also having her still working at The Timothy Center, and Whit's End because she is trying to keep enough money to keep Dreams By Constance afloat during a slow season. Also in this, Jason is part time at Whit's End and part time as the physical education teacher/ football coach at the Odyssey High School. Anyway, onto the story.**

Life, the time from conception, the point in which you are given life, till death, is a book, filled with chapters, subchapters, characters, plot, plot twists no one expects, and heartfelt moments that pull at the heart strings, and jerk tears from the soul.

Chapter one begins when you are conceived, and ends upon birth.

Chapter two, birth until your first birthday, subchapters including first steps and first words, and continuing onward every birthday.

Many subchapters include the first plane/train ride, the first day of kindergarten, middle school, high school, first school dance, first boy to ask you to be their date to the dance, first crush, first date, first boyfriend, first love, first time driving, getting your drivers permit/license, and many, many more.

There are two most memorable chapters one of which is weddings. Your own, your siblings, your children's, perhaps your parents if they were divorced and remarried, friends, other family members.

The other of which, is children. When you have your own, and when your friends or siblings have children, and when your children have children.

One of those most memorable experiences is happening to me in approximately seven minutes. No, it's not the children one.

I, Connie Kendall, am getting married, and no, it is not to Robert Mitchell. I am the happy bride of Mr. Jason Whittaker, the unexpected, somewhat, whirlwind relationship of ours, is the best thing that has happened to me so far, and the only thing to beat this moment, will be when we have a child.

I don't know who was more surprised about Jason and my relationship, me, Whit, mom, or Jason.

We didn't expect it to happen, and it wasn't like those stupid romance movies where you hate each other at first, but as you work next to each other, you grow closer, and then one day, you suddenly realize you have fallen for this guy you once loathed. Nor was it the whole "love at first sight" thing, especially not like it was with Mitch when I first saw him during that whole Novacom fiasco.

When I first met Jason, all I saw was the son of the only father figure I've ever had. I'm not sure when, exactly, that image of him in my mind changed, but it certainly has. I suppose there was never really a switch that was flipped, I think it was more, I got to know him, and the more I got to know him, the more I liked the person I knew. Jason became more than "Whit's son", he became, Jason Whittaker, Secret Agent for the government, loving son, amazing friend, loyal till death, caring, genuinely kind and thoughtful, and an all around amazing guy, and I am now the lucky woman that will be known as Mrs. Jason Whittaker!

I suppose you all want a story, and hey, why not? I've got a few minutes. We first met several years ago, and like I said, he was just my boss' son, admittedly his very attractive son, but still…and he flew in and out of town in his crazy, never stopping life. That was, until one shave came a little too close, and no, not the beard kind of shave, the death defying stunts kind of shave, and Jason has done more of those in his life than any one person should! He was taken hostage, caught because a fellow agent turned rogue and ended up on the wrong side, turning Jason into the person they were supposed to be stopping, and getting tortured for information, but never giving any up. While he was MIA, Whit suffered from a minor heart attack, and was in the hospital, not knowing if he would ever see his youngest child again, or if his second son, like his older son, had fallen in the line of duty, and would never return, never have a family of his own, never settle own with a wife and kids. Whit wondered every day that he was in the hospital if he would ever see his son's smiling face again, or get to hug him, tell him how proud of him he was, how much he loved him, how important he was to him, and he didn't think he could bare going through the heartache of losing another child, and he didn't think Jana could handle losing another brother, or Monty and Jenny losing their only Uncle.

Everyone around town hated to see Whit in such a state. It had only been a week after finding out his son was missing that he had the heart attack, and his attitude, his lack of hope and lack of prayer, made it so he was not getting better, and had to stay in the hospital longer than he should have for a minor heart attack. Jana and the kids flew in, plus past Odyssey residents, flew in to see him, but he wouldn't speak to anyone, because the only person he wanted to speak to, was the only person nowhere to be found.

_Flashback:_

"Whit" she said quietly, tentatively, hoping he'd respond. "Please look at me" she begged, sitting at the end of his bed, one leg bent under her, the other dangling off the edge. "Whit, I know it's hard, I can't imagine what you're feeling, but I know Jason will come back, I know it, I can feel it in my gut, in my bones, and I know you can't bear to hope right now, so I'll do enough hoping for the both of us. Everyone you have ever made an impact on their lives, which believe me is a lot, is in town, until you get better, and we are all praying for you and for Jason. You are the most important person in my life; you are the only father figure I have ever really had. You gave me a job and card for me, through ever up and every down; through every mistake and success. Whit, can't you see how much you matter to those around you? We all love you, and if we can help in any way, especially me, just tell me, and it will happen, just please, Whit, don't shut us out, don't give up on us, or on Jason." she said softly. She was sitting next to him now, her hand on his arm, begging him through body language to respond, to show any sign that he had heard her.

A few tears slipped out of his eyes, and she grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, and dabbed at them. He looked at her, and she could see his brokenness in his eyes. She had never seen Whit this torn before. He is the strongest person she knows, always having an answer to any problem, and having the most rock solid, unshakable faith that she had ever seen. He looked at her, his daughter in all but blood, and he could see the caring and concern in her eyes, and opened his mouth…but nothing came out. He shook his head, he wasn't ready, and she hugged him. He hugged her slightly, before she said "I'll let you rest then, I'll be back in the morning, good night Whit" and she turned off the light to his private room, closed the door behind her, and walked to her car.

"Lord," She prayed out loud as she drove back to Whit's house, where she was staying in the guest room, just in case Jason returned, but no one was there. "Lord, bring Jason home, please Lord. Whit can't handle losing another child. He is strong, but no parent should out live there kid, let alone two of them. He is the best man I know, best man there is, and he doesn't deserve this. I know I don't know your plan, and I don't understand your reasons, but Lord, if it be in you will, please, bring Jason back to us. I'll help him recover from whatever happened, Lord, show where you want me to be, what you want me to do, show me how I can help those I love. In Your name," she never said amen, because this was a running, never ceasing payer. She was constantly praying, in whatever she was doing; driving, working, cleaning, cooking, lying in bed, eating, she was constantly praying.

That night, about four hours after she fell asleep, she awoke to the doorbell ringing. She briefly wondered who would come by at two in the morning, but brushed it off, put a sweat shirt on, because it was a little chilly in the house at the moment, and slipped her feet into her slippers, yawned, and trudged towards the door. As she opened, the unexpected happened! Jason was standing at the door, bruises covering every inch of his body, his left eye swollen nearly shut, his bottom lip split, and she could only imagine what had been done to the rest of him! He smiled slightly, rasped out "Hiya Connie" before collapsing into her. She had just enough strength to pull him to the couch, trying to keep her wits about her, and just staying calm enough to think to call an ambulance.

Once it had arrived, they loaded him onto a gurney, and put him into the ambulance, allowing her to ride inside with them. When they got there, Jason was taken where she couldn't follow, so she went to Whit's room instead. "Whit" she said, entering to find him up and reading a book by the lamp light. He looked up at her, and gestured for her to enter. "Whit, he's home. Jason, he showed up on your doorstep twenty minutes ago, but I have to warn you, he's pretty beaten up, bruised, swollen eye, split lip, and I'm sure there is worse damage, because he smiled, said "Hiya Connie" and collapsed. I called an ambulance, who brought us here, and he is getting examined now" She could see the features on his face going from puzzled, to overjoyed, to worried.

"Will he be ok?" he asked, these were the first words out of his mouth since first hearing Jason went missing.

"In time, he'll be perfect, but for right now, he is very hurt, I'll go wait for his doctor to come out and say tell me anything and I'll make a few calls, to Jana, and Jack, and Tom, they should be here, waiting with us" she turned to leave the room, but stopped at Whit's voice.

"Thank you, Connie"

"No problem"

_End flashback:_

While he was missing, was when I really noticed how much I cared for Jason, and I prayed for him all day every day. He means so much to Whit, and it was so hard to see him go through the heartbreak of losing another son.

Well, I'm going to skip forward into the story. Since Whit couldn't help him much, since he was recovering himself, I took care of Jason; making sure he took his pain meds, making his food, helping to change his bandages helping him to wrap the worst of the cuts in saran wrap so he could shower (That's what you have to do, I had to after my knee surgery), and generally nursing him back to health. I'm not even sure when we started dating, because after a couple months of taking care of him, it was just obvious that we were dating, obvious to us, and everyone else, and we didn't try to deny it.

Our first official date was to the carnival, Jason knew I really wanted to go, and he got me to go on all of the rides, even the ones I wouldn't normally ride, like _Freak Out_, which is a ride where you sit in a circle of seats that is connected to a pendulum. The circle of seats spins while the pendulum swings, and the swinging get higher and higher, until you are coming full circle. It was fun, but I never would have tried it without him.

We dated for a couple months before he proposed to me. He took us to the nicest, most romantic restaurant in Odyssey. It had a hard wood floor dance floor, surrounded by deep red carpet, with dim, romantic lighting, and the most amazing food I have ever tasted. Just before he proposed, we danced to my favorite song.

_Flashback:_

_Lucky_ by Jason Mraz came on, and that is her favorite song of all time, and Jason asked her to dance. They were twirling, and spinning, and dancing and laughing around the dance floor, having the time of their lives. At the end of the song, as the last note played, he dipped her, and pulled her up slowly, to the applause of the rest of the restaurant. Connie looked around, blushing, before looking back to Jason, but he was no longer standing beside her, he was kneeling on one knee, holding a ring box open, a hopeful look in his eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand as he started to speak, "Connie, even though we haven't been dating long, I know you are the one for me. I've prayed long and hard about this, talked to dad" he smiled sheepishly, "And I know you are the one I am meant to marry, so, Connie, will you marry me?" he asked, as she began to cry. "Yes, of course I'll marry you! Yes!" she held her left hand out, and he slipped the ring on, and it fit perfectly, and he kissed her hand before standing and kissing her, and twirling her, before hugging her tightly, again to the applause of the restaurant.

_End flashback:_

And now, I am mere moments away from walking down the aisle, Whit giving me away, and starting the next chapter in my life, the chapter in which I am no longer Connie Kendal, but Mrs. Connie Whittaker. I have never been happier, and have never been more excited to flip to the next page of life.

I really must go now though, seeing as it would be rude to be late to my own wedding, who knows, maybe we will talk again another time. Bye!

**All right, what do you think? Please review! I hope this was good, but I'm not really sure. I know it's a heck of a lot better than my first attempt at this chapter, but that really isn't saying much. Please tell me what you think! I'll have the next and final chapter up in the next couple days! I hope that one is good as well! Bye All!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch was back in Odyssey. Nobody realized it was him, though. He wore sunglasses and a baseball cap, and he hadn't been around for over a year, a year, nine months, and seventeen days to be exact, and a black hoodie over a superman t-shirt, and dark jeans, and a pair of somewhat expensive flip flops.

His engagement fell through, again, that's his second, or third if you count both times to Connie, that didn't end up happening. And now, he is here to woo Connie back.

At least, that was the plan.

He arrived at Whit's End, only to see a young teenage girl he didn't recognize behind the counter. Her name tag read Melissa. "Does Connie Kendal still work here?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but only part time, the other part she works at The Timothy Center over on Tom Riley's property. She's there now, do you know where that is?"

"Yes, thank you" he got back into his black rental Subaru, and headed towards Tom's farm. He followed the long drive way until he saw Connie's car that Whit had bought for her several Christmases back, and he pulled in and parked between her car and Tom's truck.

As soon as he exited his car, he heard music playing in the Timothy Center, and as he got closer, he recognized it as Connie's favorite song, Lucky by Jason Mraz, and he stood in the doorway, watching Connie dancing with Jason Whittaker. He told himself they were both working, and her favorite song came on, and begged him to dance with her.

_Jeez, she gets more beautiful every time I see her!_ He thought, watching them, leaning against the door frame.

Connie was wearing a black and white striped tank top with a half lace back, light blue denim shorts, and black and white Polk-a-dot tennis shoes. Her auburn hair, was pulled up into a high ponytail, the end of it reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, when its down reaching her lower back (though Mitch didn't know it, she grew it out because her boyfriend loves playing with her hit, and loves her hair long). Jason was wearing a black, long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a zip up neck thing in the front, unzipped, and the sleeves pulled up around his elbows, dark blue denim jeans, and black converse tennis shoes. His shortish dark brown hair was spiked and ruffled from running his hands through it repeatedly.

Jason was spinning Connie, and they were both laughing. They were dancing, swaying, spinning in circles, but most of all, smiling, laughing, and having a great time. It even brought a small smile to Mitch's face to see her this happy. As the song reached it's end, Jason dipped her, her eyes closed, in the direction of Mitch. He caught sight of, and made eye contact with, Mitch, and froze, leaving Connie dipped. Connie, puzzled by Jason not pulling her back up, opened her eyes, and saw Mitch. She gave a small gasp of surprise, and Jason finally pulled her back up. "Mitch! What are you doing back in Odyssey? Where's your fiancé?" She asked him.

"We'll, I'm in Odyssey, because she ended our engagement."

"What? Why?"

"We are too different and too similar at the same time. Lately, we had nothing besides work to talk about, and when you're both doing classified work, you can't talk about it. Plus, we have the same job. We don't have the same fun conversations we used to, and even those weren't as fun and easy as I had with you. We grew apart, and we just let it happen, didn't fight it, so we decided to end the engagement, and go our separate ways."

"Wow, Mitch, I'm sorry" Connie said, hugging him.

"Yeah, man, that sucks" Jason said, clapping him on the back.

"It's fine. I took time off of work, and came back to Odyssey. I needed to clear my head, get away from everything, so I took a leap of absence, I'll be gone for a couple months, and came here. What about you guys? What are you up too?" _Are you single_ is what he really wanted to ask Connie.

"Oh, I'm working part time at Whit's End, part time here, while also trying to keep Dreams By Constance afloat during this down season. I'm advertising in Odyssey, Conellsville, a few other surrounding towns, but it's slow at the moment. Fortunately, Whit just bought me an add for it on a few radio stations that run nation wide, so I'm hoping business will pick up."

"Jason?"

"Part time at Whit's End, PE teacher, and football coach for Odyssey High School. I've done some consulting for Campbell County Community College as well as the local police, but only here and there. Oh, and I help out around here when I can. The Timothy Center just had an expansion, so we are moving everything back into the buildings, and reprinting them, the cabins are getting new furniture, the kitchens just got new appliances. Business here has been booming for Tom, he's even been getting kids nationally, even some foreign kids, lately."

"Wow, that's amazing! So, what about romantically? You were both single last time I came into town, are you seeing anyone now?" This question stopped them in their tracks, not having expected it.

After a few seconds of silence, they heard Tom's voice yell from out back. "Connie, Jason, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure Tom" the both yelled back, and jogged towards the back door, Jason opening it for Connie, and Mitch waiting for them to come back.

Tom was out back, painting the back door and the roofing trim, when he noticed an extra car sitting in the driveway between his truck and Connie's car. He could see the rental plates, so it's someone from out of town, but who could it be? Whoever they are, they are probably in with Connie and Jason, so he called them out. "Connie, Jason, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure Tom," he heard them yell, and a few seconds later, come jogging out the back door, closing it behind them.

"What's up?" Connie asked.

"Who's here?" Tom asked, gesturing to the unknown person's car.

"You won't believe it, but Mitch is here" Jason answered, talking a little quieter, in hopes that the music inside will cover their voices.

"Mitch, as in Robert Mitchell, your ex-fiancé?" He asked, stepping off of the ladder to be eye level with them.

"One in the same" Connie said.

"Does he know?"

"No, he asked if we were seeing anyone just before you called us out, we didn't answer, do you want to come in and say hi?"

"Why not?" He said, as they turned back to the door, and re-entered.

"Tom" Mitch said, smiling.

"Mitch, how are you doing?" He asked, hugging Mitch.

"I'm fine, I suppose. My fiancé and I broke off the engagement, but otherwise I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Tom said, before saying, "it was good to see you, but I have to return to my painting. I'll see you around?"

"Yes you will, I'm staying in town for a while." After Tom left, he looked to the two others in the room. "You never answered my question, are you guys seeing anyone?"

"Actually, I'm married" Jason responded, smiling happily.

"Really? To whom?" He said, surprise evident in his voice.

"You know her actually"

"Do I? Who?"

"Me" Connie said, holding up her left hand to show a sparkling diamond ring on her ring finger.

"What?! Married?! To...to...to...each other? When? Where?"

"We've been married four months, we got married on April 14th, and at a gazebo next to Trickle Lake. My dad couldn't make it...so Whit walked me down the aisle...though he probably would have anyway. Mitch...your going all funny colored, are you breathing?" Connie asked.

Mitch gasped, but was still staring at them. He didn't say a word, instead, turned on his toes and ran to his car, just as Whit was getting out of his, and attempted to get in, fumbling with his keys.

"Mitch, is that you?" Whit asked, smiling at him, before frowning in confusion at the young man's actions. "What's wrong?" But Mitch didn't respond to this either, finally getting the key in the lock, unlocking the car, getting in, starting up the car, and driving away.

Whit was confused, and he walked into the Timothy Center, and saw Connie and Jason talking at one end of the building. He walked up to them, and Jason saw him and smiled. "Hi Dad"

"Hi Whit" Connie said, turning around to see him.

"Hello Connie, Son, I just saw Mitch outside...why was he so upset?"

"Well, he came to Odyssey to get away from his work and his broken engagement. But, personally, I think he also came here to try and get Connie back, because he asked us how we were, what our jobs are now, but as soon as we answered that, he asked if we were seeing anyone. Just as he asked, Tom called us out back, and asked us about who was here, then went in and said hi, then returned to his painting. As soon as Tom left, he asked again, so I told him I was married. He asked who to, and I said he knew her, and he asked who she was." Jason explained

"Which is when I told him that Jason is married to me, and I showed him my ring. Which is when he ran out, and you came in."

"That explains it I suppose. Did he say anything else?"

"Just asked how long and where." Jason responded.

"I wonder what he's going to do" Connie muttered, before it dawned on her where he went. "Hey Jason, will you ride back with your dad? I think I know where he went, and I think I should be the one to talk to him."

"Ok, sure, I'll see you later, meet at Whit's End?"

"Sure, love" she said, kissing him quickly, and hugging Whit before leaving and jumping into her car, and driving towards a spot next to Trickle lake where she and Mitch often went for picnics. She parked her car next to his rental car, jumped out, and jogged up the path, towards the secluded vantage point.

~~~~With Mitch

He was walking around Trickle Lake, thinking about how he'd screwed up. He had an amazing girl in his grasp, and let her slip away. Now she was happy with another man. He was sitting on a boulder, and began to sing a song that he didn't realize could be so true.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

A few minutes later, someone sat next to him, and he knew it was Connie, but he didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. That is, until she bumped his shoulder and said, "How're you holding up?"

"Uh...honestly, I don't know."

"I know the feeling"

"What do you mean?"

"When you came back with your fiancé, I didn't know how to feel, because we almost got married, I was always happy with you, and the you were happy with someone else, it was weird"

"Exactly! And I never thought you would marry Jason, especially since he is more secret agent than I am."

"He isn't anymore"

"You never really get out."

"He did"

"Why?"

"About a year ago, Jason went MIA. He was captured when a rogue agent turned him into the guy they'd been chasing. When we found out, Whit was so distraught, he stopped speaking, and only ate because I stayed at his house and made his food, and would let him leave the table till he finished it. Only a week or so after we found out, Whit had a heart attack, a minor one, but he had to stay in the hospital a month longer than usually necessary, because he'd lost all hope. He stopped praying. He wasn't getting better. One night, I was still sleeping at Whit's house, at two in the morning, someone rang the doorbell, and when I answered, Jason was standing there, looking beat up and exhausted. He said, "Hiya Connie" then fell through the door, unconscious. We got to the hospital, and after telling Whit that Jason was home, he rapidly got better. I helped nurse both of them back to health, and we ended up getting together. After a few months of dating, we got engaged, and a few months after that married. He was too close to both missing his father's death, and dying himself, and he decided he was done with the secret agent stuff, and settled down in Odyssey."

"Wow, I can understand him getting out."

"He prayed long and hard about it, and knew it wasn't his place anymore. Now we are married. Mitch, I hope your not mad, and I do hope we can stay in touch. I didn't think you'd want to come to my wedding, which is why we hadn't invited you."

"I'm not mad, surprised, but not mad. Who knows, this could be the best for both of us"

"I'm glad you see it that way, particularly since Jason and I just found out yesterday that we are expecting our first child."

"Wow, that's...that's great Connie. And I don't want to lose touch either. We were friends before we dated, why can't we go back to friends?"

"Of course we can. Come on, I'm sure Whit and Jason are wondering what's become of us. Ice cream, on me?"

"Sure, and I'm still staying in down for a while. Who knows what could happen between now and then?"

"Who know" she said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

Sure, they weren't getting back together, but she was still in his life, and that's good enough for him. And like they said, who knows what the future has in store besides God? Certainly not them.


End file.
